Twilight's Requiem
by Yoshiman
Summary: Paradise is always too good to be true. . . just remember to consider sin and punishment. Hybrid story! PG-13 for violence and sexuality. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

New story. Rated PG-13 like all my other ones, but it really should be close to R. But it's not. So if you're here, read!

  


Twilight's Requiem

By Yoshiman

  


Chapter 1

  


The day was peaceful and calm in Fairseason City, like it had been for much of the previous weeks. The cool wind blew softly, marking that spring was coming soon. The news broadcasted thunderstorms coming for the weekend, but no one was worried about it. It was another item on the news that caught their attention.

". . . a new drug being sold, one injection permanently turning the recipient into a half-human, half-pokémon. The federal government is still researching whether or not this is harmful to the DNA structure of the Hybrid, but there is a national ban on the substance. The government is looking into making any substance of this form illegal. . ."

"You hear that?" Marcy turned to Lisa, noting the announcement on the store display TV as they walked by it, "The media finally caught up with everyone else."

"Heh, yeah. . ." Lisa noted, pushing her long brown hair back behind her ears, "You ever considered getting it?"

"No real reason to. It messes up your DNA for life, so it's kind of like a tattoo all over your body."

"Hey, girls. . ." A particularly pleasing male voice behind them said, "It's not _purely_ cosmetic."

Recognizing the voice, Lisa quickly spun around to face him. She yelled, "Robbie! . . Robbie?" It was Robbie, alright. But Robbie seemed to have changed from a normal teenager to a five foot tall half-human, half-Mightyena.

"Surprise!" Robbie yelled, throwing his arms out to her. Lisa seemed hesitant, but Marcy nudged her on the back and Lisa ran into his arms.

"Wow, Robbie! When did you do it?"

"It's been about three weeks now. . ." As his dark fur brushed against her skin, she noticed very quickly that his muscles had grown a whole lot since they last saw each other. That just added to the fact that it was so amazing to see him like this; his face had been replaced with the muzzle and complexion of a Mightyena, and his whole body was covered in the thick black and gray fur. . . his hands were rough, too, only having four fingers and tough skinned palms, but they still felt as gentle as always. . . his feet stood digitgrade, with four toes, much like his hands, and he rose up about another foot since he had taken the medicine. "Wow, Robbie, you're right. . ."

"I know. The coolest part is that I gain all the abilities of a Mightyena, too, and then some. Since I'm bipedal, look at this. . ." He stood back about four feet and raised up his palm. A tiny dark orb appeared in the air above his hand, and it started growing. "Robbie, that's amazing!" Lisa was honestly very thrilled with Robbie, but she looked rather saddened by something.

The orb dissipated when Robbie dropped his arm, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I um. . . you probably expect me to get the treatment now, too, don't you?"

"Not really. . . I don't want to force you to do anything, but there _is_ something. . ."

"What would that be?"

"Well. . . every weekend at least one Hybrid in town had been holding a Hybrid-only invite party. . . and those things are _awesome_. . ."

"Oh. . . so we can't go to the arcade like we always did? . ." She hadn't seen him for a month; Lisa hoped that they would be able to return to their old routine.

"Sorry, Lis. . . I'll see if I can this weekend. . ."

"No, Robbie, it's alright. . ." Lisa turned away, facing back down the path she was taking, "Just. . . go, alright? I don't want to keep you from it. . ."

"Lisa, come on, you _know_ I'd rather die than. . ."

Lisa's words flared up, "Just go, alright Robbie? Go!" She stormed off down the street. Marcy took one more glance at Rob, gesturing for him to stay there, and she ran down the street after her friend.

"Lisa, what's wrong with you?"

"Marcy, I've heard about those parties! They all turn into a drinking fest and an orgy! My Robbie's been around those kinds of people, Marcy. . ."

"Those are only rumors, Lis. . . come on, you can talk to him; he's the same Robbie on the inside. . ."

Robbie walked up to them. Lisa looked back on the unfamiliar face of her boyfriend, "Robbie, is it true? Is it true what they say about those parties?"

"Lis, I gotta be honest with you, yes. They usually do end up like that." Lisa turned away. "No wait, Lis, listen to me. . . I might sleep with a few girls, but it doesn't mean anything. You're the greatest person in the world to me, don't run out on me just because of something like that. . ."

"Robbie. . . I'd. . . well. . ." Lisa knew she could easily remedy the situation by becoming a Hybrid herself. It was simple: It's easy to tell if a female pokémon was in heat by their scent that's picked up by a male pokémon. All those parties went off without a hitch because females in heat weren't allowed in; they were _expecting_ everyone to get laid during those things. If she went into heat like a pokémon, she could very easily be able to sleep with Robbie without fear of getting pregnant. . . _and_ she could follow him to the parties. . .

But she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him sleeping with so many people all the time. And the drinking. . . invariably there was always beer or liquor at those places. How would she be able to explain it to her parents even if she wanted to participate? Why participate? She'd probably get missed on a check eventually, and she'd end up pregnant anyway. . . or she'd get drunk and die in a car wreck. Or. . . well, there was any number or incidents that could happen at a party like that.

She sighed again, "Robbie. . . I'll see you later, I have a lot of thinking to do. . ."

"Lis, please promise me you won't stop loving me because of a little thing like this. . ."

A little thing like that.

  


That was three days ago.

The dusty wood floor of the attic bedroom reflected the sunlight onto the desk; Lisa threw her backpack on top of it. With one quick motion she unzipped her backpack, and pulled out a hypodermic syringe, filled with an odd yellow liquid and capped with a rubber nub. Lisa sat down on her black cushioned swivel chair, just staring at the needle. All it would take is one little push into her bloodstream, and she'd become a Hybrid. Had she thought it through? She loved Robbie, that was all that mattered. . . or was it?

She didn't tell her parents. There was no cure, and it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission anyway. But still. . . she'd be marking herself for life. What if it went out of style? No. . . it probably wouldn't, considering it's more than just a _fad_. . . it enhanced strength, eyesight, hearing, smell, and a lot of other things depending on the species. . .

Lisa grabbed the syringe. Yes, there's actually no reason not to take the drug. She always liked pokémon anyway, and wouldn't it be really cool to be like one? And the strength and power that came with it went unmatched by normal human standards, and the elements, and. . . Was there a downside anymore? Her parents wouldn't like it. . . but they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. The school teachers couldn't do anything about it, neither could the government. . . they can't arrest anyone for taking a drug that wasn't considered illegal, much less a drug only taken once with a permanent effect. And Robbie. . . he'd always love her, she knew, but if she took this, that was a sure bet nothing would drive them apart. He goes to those parties, Lisa decided she would too. Turnabout is fair play, after all.

She uncapped the syringe, and positioned the needle on a vein in her wrist. She'd fall asleep after she took this, and wake up as a Raichu Hybrid. It was as simple as that; it never failed and there never was a case of shock or anything. You woke up naturally and could move as though you always had the body. But she never could tell how long it would put her to sleep; that's why she chose the afternoon. . . if she slept right up until six pm tomorrow, she'd still be able to make it to the party at Wallace's place.

Lisa pushed the needle into her wrist and injected the yellow fluid into her bloodstream. Quickly enough she became drowsy, and dropping the needle, she sauntered over to her bed and collapsed on top of it, falling into a very deep sleep.

  


Lisa woke to a sharp pain above her rear. She couldn't remember exactly what was happening, so her hand reached down to her jeans. She felt a long tail coming out of the clothes, but she wasn't surprised; she quickly remembered everything that happened. Sitting up in the bed she could see her arms and her legs were covered in a thick brown fur, but the weird part was that she had three toes on her feet and four fingers on her hands. It was very odd, because it felt so natural to her. Remembering her tail, Lisa quickly with her new claws cut a small hole below the brim of her jeans and slipped her tail through it.

She stood up and stretched; she felt wonderful. A mirror above her desk showed her new face. She still had her long brown hair, and the bone structure remained quite similar, but she _did_ have the face of a Raichu, with the yellow cheeks, the huge ears, the small black nose and everything like that. It was almost dreamlike; she never considered herself to be good looking, but now as she faced her new self in the mirror, she was _beautiful_. . .

The alarm clock by her bed spelled out 6:00 am. Wow, she thought, that didn't take very long. Her parents would be gone soon, she decided to wait around a while until then. . .

"Lisa? Are you awake?" Her mom's voice came from behind the door. Lisa gasped; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just go and _lie_ to her mom, and she'd be coming in anyway. . . The door slowly opened. Her mom stood there, but didn't seem shocked by the new face of her daughter. But she did seem sad, "Lisa, I want to talk to you about the drug. . ."

"You saw me changing yesterday, while I was asleep, didn't you?"

"Yes, and the syringe on the floor." It was still there, lying coldly on the dusty wood. "Lisa, you made this choice without telling us about it first, but you are sixteen already. And. . ."

"Mom, I know exactly what you're going to say. You're going to lecture me on making choices, but the thing is I already know this is the right choice. There's no reason for me to _not_ become a Hybrid, not that I can think of, and the benefits far outweigh the penalties!"

The mother stood there for a moment before responding, "I see. You believe this is the best choice for you, and neither me nor you father can do anything about it now, so. . ."

"Don't go into a lecture on me, okay?" Lisa was becoming increasingly aggravated by the presence of her mother in her room, "I know, Mom! Just stay out of my business, okay?"

He mother left without another word, and Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't _care_ about what her parents thought, she only wanted to be left alone to experience her new life. . . and she would start, she thought to herself as she closed the door, by looking over her new body. . .

  


"Lisa!" Robbie was certainly surprised to see his girlfriend as a Hybrid, evidenced by the overjoyed expression on Robbie's face. She ran up to embrace him, and they did so happily. "So you decided to join the fun, I see. . ."

"I've never felt so good in my life, Robbie. . ." Lisa smiled, a few small sparks emitting from her cheeks, "It's wonderful. . . and I just look so much better than I ever have. . ."

"It really is the greatest thing to happen to _me_, let me tell you. I suppose you decided this fast so you could go to the party at Wallace's, right?"

"Maybe. . . I was a little apprehensive at first, but it might be a good thing to stop worrying so much and learn to enjoy it." She looked up; the clouds predicted for this day had indeed come and a light drizzle fell on the two. "Then we'd better get going before our fur is all soaked. . ."

  


Marcy was walking to school that next Monday, and the sun was still not out. The clouds kept the city cool, so she had to wear her black jacket. Lisa, on the other hand, was kept warm by her own fur, and didn't need to wear one.

"I still can't believe you went through with it, Lis. . ." Marcy half-muttered to her friend.

"I can't believe I haven't _before_. . . It's real wonderful, Marcy, you need to do it. . ."

"No, Lisa, there's probably some hidden catch to it that no one has found out about. . ."

"Seriously! I think you'd look rather charming as a Dragonite Hybrid, if you could find the mix. . ."

"That's not the point. Lisa, screwing around with DNA is to say the least stupid. . ."

"Stupid? So you think I'm stupid for gaining the power of a pokémon?"

"I didn't say that. . . but you really should have thought it over."

"I did think it over, Marcy. . ." The two girls passed through the doors that lead to the commons, "And I decided that there is really no downside to it. I don't even become _barren_. . . Which in itself _might_ be a downside. . ."

"Are you hinting that you slept with Robbie?!"

"And umm. . . at least six other guys. At the party during the weekend."

"I cannot _believe_ you, Lis! How is it that not but last Tuesday you were complaining about how much you _despised_ the idea about going to those parties!"

"But it was _so_ great, Marce. . . It didn't break up until about noon on Sunday. I know I passed out once because I drank too much. . ."

"You said you'd never touch alcohol in your life."

"Well, times change, Marcy."

A big limber Rhydon Hybrid passed by them in the hallway, "Hey, Lisa! How's it going?"

"Alright, Big John, alright." She replied as the two girls paused for a while to talk to him.

"Man, Lis, _everyone _is talking about you today!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like how you just blew the party out of the @#$! water when you took it the @#$! off!"

"Lisa!" Marcy yelled.

"Well, so I'm kind of a lightweight. . ." She replied nonchalantly.

"Man, you musta gotten @#$! laid by every single guy _there_! And _everybody_ showed up!"

Marcy stormed off in a huff down to her homeroom.

"Marcy, wait!" Lisa yelled, "Sorry, John, I'll have to ask you later." She ran down the hall after her friend, "Marcy, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_ is what you should be asking! There's at least _sixty_ Hybrids in this school, Lisa, and you slept with _every single one of them?_"

"Well, maybe you should have seen Robbie, then!"

"Oh? What happened to Robbie?"

"About three in the morning on Sunday, I saw him in the back of the room making out with Anthony."

Marcy blinked, "Are you _serious_?"

"And it went a little farther than that. . ."

"That's it, Lisa. You have got to stop going to these parties."

"It was only one, so far, and they'll be _expecting_ me next weekend!"

"Hey hey, girls!" Sid, the lead trumpeter in the jazz band, walked up to the two. He was a Chinchou Hybrid, oddly enough. The weirdest part of it was, he _hadn't_ been yesterday.

"_Sid_? You decided to take it?" was Lisa's initial reaction.

"Sure, _especially_ after I heard what you did at Wallace's on the weekend! Man, those parties sound so much like the bizz-omb! Gotta run, see you this weekend!" He winked at her and waved bye to the two.

Marcy just stared at Lisa for a while, then sighed, "I suppose there's nothing _I_ can really do about it. Come on, the bell's about to ring."

They entered Mr. Stalinbecker's classroom, noticing that he wasn't in today. Lucky for her, Lisa thought. Stalinbecker was suspected of giving Hybrid students in his classes lower grades. He was her biology teacher, and he was really convinced that Hybridism was unnatural. Still, it wasn't any reason to abuse kids because of choices they make. All the Hybrid students hated him for it. But he wasn't here today, a substitute was there instead, and she eyed Lisa carefully.

"Miss umm. . ." Lisa looked at the board for her name.

"Rein." the tall red-haired woman replied.

"Miss Rein, where's Mr. Stalinbecker today?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Marcy asked.

"Mr. Stalinbecker was murdered last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone, I'm back from an extended vacation, since it was near impossible to get me back up to working speed. Oh, I have a webcomic starting up soon, . Details on my Bios page. Remember, this story borders on R.

  


Chapter 2

  


The rest of the day went by very quickly after the news had spread around the school. It was no surprise to Lisa that the party to be arranged next weekend was to celebrate, though she couldn't help but find that morbid. She was particularly lost in thought during band class, when Mr. Odega made mention of the fact that the government could lock up Hybrids if they passed the right legislation. The Rhydon Hybrid everyone knew as Big John even _before_ he changed was in the percussion section with Lisa, "Lis, I think some of the teachers suspect some Hybrids. . ."

"I wouldn't blame them." she replied bluntly.

"Actually Lis, I've counted. There are sixty-nine Hybrids in this school. And _all_ of them are afraid that they'd be falsely accused."

"Even so, they could have killed him while drunk or something."

"You know how many Hybrids showed up the the party last weekend?"

"I thought all of them did."

He shook his head. "There were sixty-seven last week. Sixty-seven showed up."

"So?"

"So _you aren't part of that_. You and Sid over there are the new ones. And Sid didn't even wake up from taking the drug until this morning."

"Well if Stalinbecker was murdered last night. . ."

"The police pinpointed the time of death to ten in the morning on Sunday, the body just wasn't found until last night."

Lisa blinked. That _was_ news to her. She felt ashamed for even _suspecting_. . .

"But who didn't show up to the party?"

"I don't know! The only person who would know would be the regular doorman, Burton. Zangoose Hybrid."

  


"I think I have the list," Burton said to Lisa, later in Physics, "but the first name that comes to my mind is Ennocent Riley."

"When did he take the drug?" Lisa was curious, wondering how long his enmity with Stalinbecker could have lasted.

"About five months ago. He was one of the first. Now that I think about it, he was actually the second. The first was Omar Jones, but he disappeared a month ago."

"I remember that, it was all on the news."

"The police haven't made any arrest, though, not from what I heard on the news during History."

"Why not?"

"He disappeared last night."

  


The Hybrid side of the community was outraged by this, most now were thinking the Hybrid-haters were responsible for the mysterious disappearances of their friends. Burton had a list, as he usually did. That was the third Hybrid to just vanish. On the other side he listed down names of people suspected of being murdered by Hybrids, which was quite a bit longer. Anna May, Wallace's sister and Charizard Hybrid wrote a comment on the bottom of the list when she saw it, "A few more unexplained murders in this town and the police are just going to lock us all up."

By Wednesday, a lot of students surmised there was a serial killer in town, when the news reported that Richard Mayer was found dead in his swimming pool. They had some particularly graphic bloody pictures, along with some details that the murder was done by some wild pokémon, probably a Sharpedo. Emmet Orion was tested, but his teeth didn't match the marks, so they had to let him go. The other, Simon Baker, didn't show up for school.

On Thursday the general assumption was that the serial killer was trying to blame the Hybrids by using various kinds of Pokémon to do the dirty work. The police were still hesitant to make arrests; the evidence never added up correctly. The most likely suspects disappeared, and even then, evidence was circumstantial at best. Also, Sid evolved into a Lanturn Hybrid after he picked a fight with Tony Smith, the captain of the football team. Almost every Hybrid in school was there to watch them in the junkyard, even though everyone knew that Tony didn't stand a chance. The fight took about ten minutes before Tony was on the dirt ground, unconscious. Big John dragged him home.

Tony Showed up for school as a Aerodactyl Hybrid on Friday, much to the surprise of most of the football team. He was tested for drugs, but the results came back negative, so he was allowed to stay on the team. The list of Hybrids in school was up to seventy-four.

The party at Douglas's on Saturday turned up some unexpected visitors, about nineteen Hybrids from the high school on the other side of town. Lisa was rejected, though, because she was in heat.

"Sorry about that, girl." Burton said, "I know it's one of the best perks, but we can't take chances. See you next week, okay?" He was honestly trying to sound comforting, but Lisa just turned away to hide her tears as she padded back down the sidewalk. She was almost downtown when she felt two large paws on her shoulders, big dark Mightyena paws. "Come on, baby, don't walk so fast." Said the familiar voice. Lisa quickly looked behind her shoulder, "Robbie!" They quickly embraced.

"Come on, Lis, don't be so upset over it. . ."

"I thought I'd just miss another weekend with you. . ."

"I learned my lesson. . . I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk, alright? Come on, let's just go have some ice cream. . ."

The sky was heavily clouded, much like last weekend, but it looked elegant that evening as the pair looked outside from their table in the ice cream parlor. "Thank you. . . a lot for this, Robbie. . ."

"Well, it was easy and hard at the same time. Your scent is driving me crazy."

Lisa blushed, trying to ignore the obvious facts of that statement and taking another bite of her Mocha Fudge. "Why Robbie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to try and get in bed with me before next weekend. . .

Robbie raised an eyebrow, "Maybe."

"Oh come on. . . for real?"

"We've already done it before. . ."

"Well, I'm in heat, we can't just. . . unless you. . ."

"Why not? We can take protection, we'll go over to your place. . . your parents are out of town, right?"

Lisa's smile grew broader.

  


At least thirteen families left the city when the next murder was reported on Monday. But that really wasn't what surprised everyone. The fact that Marcy showed up to school as a Dragonite Hybrid did. Being the main journalist for the school paper, and having bashed Hybrids in last week's edition. . .

"For real, Marcy?" Lisa said to her in shock as she met her that day to walk to school, "I mean, what with all the connected murders going around, and the Hybrids themselves disappearing overnight. . ."

"I know what I'm doing." Marcy said, still her overbearing self, "I decided that I really ought to just go with it. Everyone in school is probably going to be a Hybrid once they hear about more of your exploits next weekend."

The total by next Thursday was a hundred and twenty-seven, and forty-nine for the high school on the other side of town. Eight Hybrids had vanished, and there were almost twenty murders. The entire South Groves residential area was closed down, as everyone moved out. But mostly people just bought better security systems.

Lisa was sitting in History on Friday when Mr. Ike turned on the news, "Legislation was passed just two hours ago that the DNA modifying drug, now known as HybridMaker, is now an illegal substance. People caught possessing the drug will face up to sixty years in prison."

Between the two schools next Monday, there were four hundred ninety-one Hybrids, including a security officer and four teachers.

  


Inside her brightly lit bedroom, two weeks later on Thursday, Lisa yawned and stretched her arms. "Morning, sweetie. . ." she said to Rob, who was lounging in a chair reading _TIME _Magazine. "Morning, hon. . ." He said back. Lisa's parents were out of town again, second honeymoon sort of thing. Lisa looked up on the wall, the list Burton made and gave copies to everyone in the school. It was revised every Wednesday, and the current totals were five-hundred ten Hybrids with five teachers and a security guard, eleven vanished Hybrids and twenty-one murders. "I need to remember to ask Burton when all the ones who vanished became Hybrids. . ."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. . ." Lisa slid out of the bed, suddenly remembering she hadn't worn anything overnight and quickly wrapped a nearby bathrobe around herself. Rob was in one of her father's dark thick blue ones. "Listen to this, Lis," He said, "By current projections, every teenager in America will become a Hybrid by this time in three years."

"And once the penalty is tightened, I'm assuming that rate will just increase all the more sharply."

"Don't you know it. Hey, uh, Burton called about an hour ago. He said that the party at Meck's this weekend has to be canceled."

"Oh. . . well why did he call me?"

"He wants to know how much square footage is in this house."

"What?! A party _here_? My parents would kill me!"

"Your parents are also in the wealthy sector and have a wine cellar."

"Well in that case, call him back. Tell him we're skipping today and tomorrow so we can get ready."

"Alright!" Robbie seemed particularly pleased by this prospect, as his arm jutting downward in a forceful manner indicated, then he tackled Lisa in a very enthusiastic and loving embrace.

  


There was maximum attendance that weekend. Recently there had been so many Hybrids that parties had to be split up between houses, and currently there were seven parties going on. Lisa seemed to be so in demand that Burton had to call up during lunchtime on Thursday not four hours later saying the listing had been filled. She was particularly surprised that Marcy was on the list, although she didn't show up yet.

The doorbell rang. Burton answered it (He'd always been fond of Lisa ever since five weeks ago, which is why he was here personally and not one of his contacts) and Marcy stepped inside. "Great to see you. . ." Burton said, "As I seem to recall, this is your first party, right?"

"Right. . ." Marcy was always amazed at Burton's incredible memory. She looked around the living room that the doorway stepped into, right up into the balcony on the second floor. Hybrids were everywhere, talking, some drinking, some smoking, but she didn't see any _outlandish_ behavior anywhere. . .

"Finally decided to come, Marce?" Lisa smiled enchantingly from the couch, curled up with Robbie. The TV was on, tuned to the Pokémon League Championships on ESPN. A little news ticker was on the bottom talking about the recent reports of Hybridism among teens. Robbie was drinking a beer, supposedly someone brought in.

"Well umm. . . I'm amazed, right now. I thought for sure that everyone would be. . . you know."

"Oh, I know my parents would've killed me if I allowed that kind of thing."

"So why'd everyone come?"

". . . which is why it's forbidden anywhere but the bedrooms. They're all occupied right now, but. . ."

"It's only been three hours!"

"I know. But I think Big John and Anna May could use another partner. . ."

"ERRRGH!" Marcy yelled through her teeth, but then she sighed, settled herself, then grabbed a beer and just chugged it, ignoring the bitter unfamiliar taste. "What the hey. You only live once." She said with a stern look on her face, which eventually changed to awkward pleasure three hours later as she decided to join John and Anna.

The rules started to bend what around midnight, but the significant part of the party people were in bedrooms. Lisa was drunk, naked, under Robbie, (Only partially naked) still on the couch where she'd only moved from in order to get more Pizza Rolls, when they both heard a scream from upstairs. A temporary soberness came over the both of them as they wrapped themselves with the handily provided towels and rushed up to the second floor, where most people were crowding around the Master Bedroom, when all of the sudden Burton pushed himself out from the crowd. Lisa noticed his claws were covered in blood, and he ran quickly out the door. Other than that, something seemed odd about him. . .

Robbie looked in the bedroom in horror as he realized what had happened. On the bed, surrounded by the Hybrids, some unclothed, others not, was Marcy's nude body, in a puddle of her own blood. She's been suddenly impaled through the gut. Robbie rushed up to her, pushing through the crowd. "Marcy! What happened?!"

Her words were garbled as she kept spitting up massive amounts of blood, "I. . . I knew it was too. . . too good to be true. . ." And she stopped breathing, her eyes still widened in shock. Robbie ran to the window and puked outside, getting him sober rather quickly.

  


The party was canceled, everyone went home, but nobody was accounted for anymore. Burton had disappeared that night, no one in town saw him except for Sonny, who lived one street away and was watching the party through his telescope, the information of which he only revealed to the police after Big John 'persuaded' him to talk. The police tried to look for Burton that night, big nobody found him at all. Marcy's body was checked, and she had died from internal bleeding caused by stab wounds from a Zangoose's claws. Following an old imprint the police took of some random Hybrids last week, the claws did _not_ match Burton's. Although there were at least eight or nine witnesses, they'd all been drunk, including Burton.

The funeral was the following Tuesday, Burton's understudy Lynn Gabriel took his place and marked Marcy as the first Hybrid to actually die since the drug was released. _Everyone_ showed up at the funeral.

Lisa swore that out of the corner of her eye she saw at the tree line next to the graveyard some pokémon paying their respects as well.

  


That was about three months ago.

Lisa sighed, looking over her math exam, last day of the semester. She couldn't concentrate, her grades had been slipping ever since the day Marcy died. Lisa never felt like herself again, and she never hosted another party. No one actually blamed her for the incident, but nobody could find anyone _to_ blame. Her eyes glanced over to the paper with the count on the desk next to her. Number of Hybrids in the school totaled more that 80 percent of the student body, and 10 percent of the faculty, school across town having 50 percent and 5. Murders in town were up to sixty-four, disappearances sharply jumped to sixty-two. Skip Bargin's name was added to the list of murdered Hybrids, although the current suspect was an irate human citizen of the town. Big John was no longer around, nor Wallace, Anna May, Emmet Orion, Lynn Gabriel, Geoffery 'Two-Bit', Mike Thomas, Meck 'Dominator' Quince, Carey Jones, Sandra Sommers. . .

Seems like all the people she admired most were gone. And she'd never asked Burton when everyone actually changed into a Hybrid. That thought only really caused Lisa's feelings to sink lower, and she half-heartedly attempted to complete the test.

And something, she thought, was building inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

My chapters keep getting shorter, I know, but I really needed to finish this up. The detail hasn't been spared, I hope, and it's still as entertaining as the rest of the story. My webcomic is at and my recently opened deviantArt is at . Remember to visit too, where all my future stories are going.

Chapter 3

Lisa came home from the store; it was summer vacation, and it had been nearly five and a half months since she changed. Everyone she knew from before then had disappeared or died. . . and now that she thought about it, it was absolutely everyone. Except Robbie. . . he'd just changed about. . .

"Lisa!"

Robbie's voice startled her, breaking her concentration, "Robbie! I didn't expect you here. . . how did you know my parents were out of town?"

"Well, I keep an eye on you. . ." he sat down on the table that Lisa started placing the plastic bags of food on top of, "Why didn't you tell me they were out? You usually tell me since you can't wait for some alone time together. . ."

"I'm going into heat pretty soon. . ."

"Lisa, look at me. . ." Lisa glances up, his dark face easy to look at against the wood-furnished kitchen, "You don't usually do that. . ."

"Well, things have changed. . ." She looked away, "I'm just. . . just a little worried, ever since. . ."

"I understand. . . and I don't know what happened to Burton, but I do know that won't happen to me. . ."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know."

They glared at each other, until Lisa padded forward lightly and embraced him, "It is good to see you, though. . ."

"It's good to see you too. . ."

They held each other like that, sighing softly in the afternoon light, when Robbie licked her cheek, causing her to spark a little, "Come on, let's go up to your bedroom for a little while. . ."

She smiled softly, "Okay. . . but we can't go crazy or anything. . ."

Six hours of craziness later, Lisa looked at her boyfriend above her, his complexion appearing darker in the twilight. He smiled, nuzzling her, "Do you remember what our song was?"

"Woodlands of the Soul. . . of course, that's my favorite song of all time. . . why did you ask?"

"Because I thought of some better lyrics to it. . ."

"Really, now. . ."

"I call it, 'Twilight's Requiem'. . ." he said, and softly began to sing to his lover,

_Love like a day. . ._

_A day starts with a sunrise. . ._

_Open up your heart and see what's inside_

_Tell me now what you want to know_

_Tell me now why the birds will sing their praise. . ._

_Love like a day. . ._

_Comes the eve, the birds will hush their melodies_

_You will stay in your splendor and glories_

_And the day will never dawn, beautiful eternal twilight_

_Love like a day. . ._

_Love like a day_

__Lisa smiled warmly, "That was wonderful. . ."

"Thank you. . ." He whispered, nuzzling into her shoulder and sighing, "I'll always be there for you. . ."

"I know. . ."

He nuzzled harder, licking at her neck, and she giggled at his tongue's touch, letting him go at it. Then it got a little too rough.

"Robbie. . . that's too hard. . . stop. . ." She said, but he didn't stop, tough, as his teeth slowly worked their way around he shoulder and started to bite down. "Robbie!" He bit down hard on her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain, reflexively releasing her electricity into him. He let go, startled, backing off the bed, growling. "Robbie? . ." She gasped, and realized the change was happening to him too.

He lunged at her, snarling, his mouth starting to foam as she kicked him, sending a few thousand volts into him, enough to shock him but not to hurt him, she stood up as he backed away some.

"Robbie. . ." A tear started to fall down her cheek, "Robbie, what's happening to you?"

His eyes were starting to glow red. He leaned forward as though to pounce.

"Robbie, no!" She held up her hand, and a perplexing look crossed Robbie's face, so he sat down on his haunches, confused. Lisa groaned in pain, her shoulder as bleeding pretty badly, but she didn't let that stop her. She stepped forward to Robbie, "Robbie, something is happening to you. . . do you understand me?"

He nodded slowly, looking almost innocent with his sinister face.

"You're going to feel like hurting people. . . then you're going to run away. . . please don't do that. . ."

He whimpered, glancing at the window. Then he growled and leaped past her, bounding off the bed and out the open passage into the warm night air. Lisa was shocked, and ran to the window, "Robbie, no!"

"Hey, baby!" Yelled the annoying kid next door, hadn't been a Hybrid but liked looking at them, apparently, "You already got your top off so why not came down and make use of it?"

"@%!# you, loser!" She yelled, and slammed the window shut, crumpling onto the bed and breaking out in tears. "Robbie. . . why did you have to leave me here alone? . ."

Lisa didn't meet up with Sara, the Ninetails Hybrid for breakfast the next morning like she promised. Nobody saw her, and her parents weren't due back for another three weeks.

The parties went on as usual that weekend, and Lisa didn't show. They knew she didn't disappear, since they could still see her in the bedroom window every once in a while, but nobody dared go up to her.

Lisa brooded in the dark, glaring at the unlit walls, eerily catching what was all of the moon's rays, giving a dusty blue hue to what otherwise would be a polished-wood furnished area. Her eyes shone bright as they caught the moonlight, something not entirely correct about them. She shivered slightly, scratching something on the wall with her exceedingly sharp claws.

_nothingness_

She kept staring at it. She focused hard, and it started imbedding itself into her mind.

_nothingness_

__And with one mass rake of her claws across the wall, she scratched it all out and wept again, though she'd long since been able to shed tears, she was so dehydrated. She would drink water, from the bathroom adjacent hers, but not a lot. Only when it made her feel distracted from her thoughts.

_I am going to die. . ._

__It never helped, and she looked back out the window into the streets. Those people down there, they didn't know the pain.

They didn't know the pain.

A week later, they didn't know the pain. They would never know it. But they would come close. They would know the pain soon enough. . .

The room was a complete wreck. The desk was completely destroyed, the walls and floors were clawed up, the rug was torn apart, the bathroom was just rough concrete and debris. The police sergeant shone the flashlight through the collapsed and ruined room, only to come upon a journal that was still in good shape. He opened it up.

_Entry One_

_I should have never taken the drug._

_I don't know where Robbie is now. . . and I honestly hope he's okay. I mean, he tried to attack me and all, but I still care for him. He's always been so kind to me. Yes, he was the reason that I took the drug in the first place, but at the time it just seemed like an incredible deal. What's not to like about power?_

_Entry Two_

_There's nothing for me to do. I know the drug is slowly tearing me apart inside, and I'll end up like Robbie, eventually, who ended up like Burton, who killed Marcy. I still miss Marcy, and my thoughts keep dwelling on what will happed then. . . who will be my Marcy? I don't want to make a statistic. . ._

_I want this drug use to stop. But it's too late for me._

_Entry Three_

_The wall is getting incredibly crowded with my claw marks. I can only scratch so much in within the last few days without going crazy. I haven't eaten, but then again, I haven't needed to. The drug is keeping me alive. I just want to die sometimes, so I won't have to live through this. I hope everyone else lives through this too._

_Entry Four_

_There's a light outside my window. . . they know I'm here. Why can't they go away? I don't want them to get hurt. . ._

_Entry Five_

_Would they go away! It's making me so mad how they keep looking up here. . . all of them. All the ones the drug has infected. They want to know why I'm here? I suppose I could tell them. I could tell them that the drug's limit is six months, and then they turn out to be like me. Like me._

_Entry Six_

_I threw my desk chair at one of them. His blood is still spilled out there on the sidewalk. At least they're gone and will stop bothering me._

_I miss Robbie._

_Entry Seven_

_I want someone to talk to. Anyone. I can't even write with so many distra_

_Entry Eight_

_One of the kids came back. I tossed a chunk of the wall at him. The ambulance came by later. Those sirens are so noisy. I need to try and sleep._

_Entry Nine_

_Please help me. . ._

_Entry Ten_

_My parents are home. Took them long enough, those ungrateful idiots. Going away, ignoring me just because I took the drug. My mom is the worst. . . she needs to understand that at the time it was the best thing for me. I don't care how angry I am right now, there was no way anyone could have known! I'll show them. . . I'll show both of them. . ._

_Entry Eleven_

_The police are here. I'm taking off. . . I don't care if they find this, they'll never catch me. I'm gone to the world anyway._

_Tell Sid I'm sorry. . . he's next._

"Sarge" said one of the officers, "We found the bodies. They were hidden in the basement, but once the dogs got here. . ."

"I know, Sam. . . another mysterious murder, another Hybrid gone missing. . . I think we know what's happening, now. . ."

Epilogue

HybridMaker use dropped sharply. Those who had used the drug were kept under observation until later, though there were some that already knew what happens afterwards, even before the staff of the Asylum see for themselves.

Because down, deep in the forest att he edge of the city, just on the other side of the Paradise Springs, a couple consisting of a Mightyena and a Raichu are for the first time in weeks living a peaceful life.

END


End file.
